


Ultima Thule

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Проблем можно избежать, если тщательно контролировать свою жизнь. Проблем можно избежать, если рядом есть Максвелл.





	Ultima Thule

Еда разных цветов не должна касаться друг друга. Футболка должна быть полностью заправлена или же быть навыпуск — но никак не наполовину. Движения должны быть симметричны: на каждый наклон влево — наклон вправо, на каждый удар левой ногой — удар правой. После забитого гола нужно посмотреть на Максвелла и получить его улыбку. Порции должны быть точно отмерены: выбрасывать еду нельзя, а от переедания может стать плохо. Нужно постоянно следить за зарядом батареи на телефоне и бензином в машине, чтобы исключить возможность оказаться без связи или застрять где-то. За сутки до матча нужно знать состав, чтобы мысленно провести игру. Будильник нельзя ставить на чётные минуты. Зелёное всегда съедается последним. В автобусе, в самолёте, в постели — везде Максвелл должен быть слева, у сердца. Вставать с кровати нужно, наступая на обе ноги одновременно.   
  
Проблем можно избежать, если тщательно контролировать свою жизнь. Но иногда избежать проблем не удаётся.  
  
Кто-то неудачно налетает на него тренировке, не давая закончить движение, сбивая счёт. «Одиннадцать» — мимоходом бросает Максвелл.  
  
Отвлёкшийся повар высыпает кукурузу прямо поверх горошка. Максвелл меняет тарелки прежде, чем он начинает считать пальцы.  
  
Пеп посылает его и сообщает, что объявит состав перед игрой, у него нет исключений. Он может уснуть только благодаря голове, что покоится на его груди у самого сердца.  
  
Максвелла нет рядом, он играет свой матч за тысячи километров, в совершенно чужой форме, и ему не на кого смотреть после изящного удара через себя. «Ты увидишь меня, если закроешь глаза. Всегда будешь видеть, и я всегда буду тебе улыбаться. И звонить каждый день ровно в восемь и одиннадцать по твоему времени» — вспоминаются слова перед отъездом. Он закрывает глаза и действительно видит Максвелла. На это ушло много сил, но он научился его видеть, научился находить спокойствие и равновесие в этом видении.  
  
Проблем можно избежать, если тщательно контролировать свою жизнь. Проблем можно избежать, если рядом есть Максвелл.  
  
Но Максвелл и есть главная проблема. 


End file.
